ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 444 (9th May 1989)
Plot Frank does not like the effort Diane is putting in at The Vic to impress Paul. Aisha has fallen ill, causing Carmel to panic that she will not be able to attend her work meetings. Cindy speaks out about her irritation over Ian to Kathy. Junior tells Carmel he knows that Matthew beats her. Vicki has also fallen ill. Arthur tells Michelle it is nothing to worry about. Mo visits the community centre and is shocked to see the state the Brownies have left it in. Kathy helps Sharon realise she needs to keep her independence, despite having Simon staying with her. Matthew stays at home and looks after Aisha. He uses the spare time to start rebuilding her broken doll's house. Mo meets the brown owl, Marge Green, and gives her a harsh talking to over the state of the community centre. Marge begins crying. Mo listens to her as she tells her about the problems she is having with her Brownie group. Ian is led to believe his jeep has been fixed, but when he tries to drive it it does not work still. Kathy tries to make Ian see sense over his relationship with Kathy. Frank has words with Paul about Diane. Paul reassures Frank he will not take advantage of her. Pat secretly phones her ex-husband, Brian and arranges to meet him. Cindy apologises to Ian for being off with him and buys him a present as a peace offering, but when she learns he is ditching her once again for a catering job, she gets annoyed. Ian has a go at Cindy for talking about him behind his back, so she retaliates and says if he has not changed by next week, she will leave him. Matthew is unable to completely fix Aisha's doll's house. Carmel light-heartedly laughs before trying to seduce him. Matthew ignores her advances and grabs her by her hair, telling her he does not like to be laughed at. Cast Regular cast *Carmel - Judith Jacob *Matthew - Steven Hartley *Frank - Mike Reid *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Michelle - Susan Tully *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Pete - Peter Dean *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Paul - Mark Thrippleton *Mo - Edna Dore *Marge - Pat Coombs (Credited as "Brown Owl") *Junior - Aaron Carrington Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and upstairs flat *3B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *Turpin Road *Turpin Way *Walford Community Centre Notes *First appearance of Marge Green. *This is the tenth episode in which the usual drumbeats (commonly known as the "duff-duffs") indicating the end of the episode, are removed from the final scene. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Don't make fun of me, Carmel! I don't like being laughed at, okay?' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,550,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes